User talk:The Gates Assassin/Archive One
First Sauce Rawr?Zeecron 13:37, 8 October 1337 (EST) Don't like my voting? I'd like you to reconsider your votes, because based on your comment, you didn't seem to have read any of the text. The build isn't designed for uber spike damage, it's designed to shut down (there's a difference between the two) at least half of the people that play in AB. I trust you know what blind does? You also seemed to have missed the skill gw:Ether Feast (in the fifth position on the skill bar), as you said "45% off but NO healing." Thanks for your time and possible reconsideration. --Mafaraxas 04:31, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :By the way, I'm referring to Build:Me/E_Geomancer. --Mafaraxas 05:58, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::Ok even if it isnt a spiking bar the effect is very little and ezilly countered. With this build you will run out of energy extremely fast do to the fact of low energy of mesmers and only 2 energy skills. The knockdown can be completely outdown by 1 skill, gale. The blind can be outdone by 1 skill, blinding surge/blinding flash, the weakness can as well! Enervating charge. Also if this is an Ab build shutdown really doesn't seem very effective since the point is to cap, not to shutdown. not to high damage anyway. Oh yeah and about the healing thing srry read that wrong thought it was the stealing energy skill...forgot its name. :::Thanks for replying. I can see some of your points, but it's frustrating seeing a rating of 1/0/0 on a build that has, at the very least, some survivability and a coherent strategy (as opposed to a random collection of skills) attached to it. I've seen worse builds get higher ratings. It's up to you, of course. --Mafaraxas 14:42, 8 August 2007 (CEST) On the A/D Golden Dazer, you seem to be confused as to why people are giving you low innovation scores. This criterion describes how new the idea behind this build is. Does it use a new approach for dealing with a known task or even act as a precursor for dealing with a previously unconsidered task? To what extend is it expected to become a prototype for a new class of builds? (PVX:VETTING), these low scores may be because enchantment running assasins with Dervish secondaries aren't new, or because they don't see this becoming a new build prototype. Innovation is not weighted heavily anyway. Diablos Soul 18:37, 2 October 2007 (CEST) : I have never seen another Golden Skull Strike build. On that note I have never seen a dazing sin build besides beguiling haze. The GG sin is the only PvP build that I know uses a dervish enchantment, and we only share 1 OPTIONAL dervish STANCE. It's not even the same enchantment. Not to mention we dont share the same combo. All other dervish enchantment using build I know of are PvE.--The Gates Assassin 00:02, 3 October 2007 (CEST) Disscussion Hello! I can see your trying to use BBCode on your user page. Here, we use wiki code. If you need help with the code, refer to this page: Help:Formatting. You can also ask if you need further help. :D [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 01:52, 24 November 2007 (CET) :I know you do, I dont have any word formatting so I have no real place to save it so I just use my user page for now. Although...how do you my signatures? I've been wondering that for a while. --The Gates Assassin 04:27, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::To make a unique signature, create a link on your user page titled something like User:The Gates Assassin/Sig. Click on that link and create your signature within it. Then, click on 'my preferences' and enter in . Whatever you filled in that link should appear whenever you sign your name. To personalize your signature, add colors using Signature. You can also add pictures if they meet the standards of PvX:SIGN. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 03:32, 27 November 2007 (CET) Drop off Huh? Why is your user page in HTML o.o?--Shadowsin 20:37, 26 November 2007 (CET) :because it isn't html. –Ichigo724 20:51, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::It's BBC Code. i just used it for a while to write a guide for Gameamp--The Gates Assassin 03:18, 27 November 2007 (CET) Sig Test BLAH!-- The Gates Assassin 05:02, 28 November 2007 (CET) Me/E HEV Warder Me/E HEV Warder and Me/Mo Hex Eater Vortex Mesmer are very different, they have 3 similiar skills, if we had every build that has 3 similiar skills deleted wed have about 3 builds for every profession. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 00:59, 30 November 2007 (CET) :It was about the variants, which in them USE to have Ward in it. It's changed now, so yeah they are totally different.-- The Gates Assassin 20:33, 30 November 2007 (CET) You've been asked to respond to your vote. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']] has 16:25, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Just did-- The Gates Assassin 23:55, 25 December 2007 (EST) In your own assassin guide, you state that sins are valued for their powerful solo spikes and high spike damage capability, then you proceed to vote the SP trampler as barely acceptable. Do you have a better fast sin spiker or are you just writing a misleading guide.Bob fregman 12:06, 26 December 2007 (EST) :25 recharge and no utility. -- The Gates Assassin 13:25, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::iz gud for gibbing stuf — Skakid HoHoHo 13:29, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::So then your guide fails? Seriously, it's a good build, quit acting like an idiot.Bob fregman 15:03, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::::*Ahem* 25 second recharge and no Utility. That doesn't spell out a good build to me.-- The Gates Assassin 19:59, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::::25 seconds for the most powerful spike in the game isnt that much. Many great builds lack utility, like the old SP sin.Bob fregman 20:13, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::::::The old Shadow Prison Assassin packed Expose Defenses and only used 4 attack skills to get the job done. Selket Shadowdancer 20:15, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Exactly, it did have some utility. Because the normal build had 2 hexes it wasn't as easily stopped. It had an extra space for utility in AB and Expose defenses alone was utility. When that was nerfed siphon was the utility skill. Now it has no room for that.-- The Gates Assassin 20:19, 26 December 2007 (EST) Respond. gogogo [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 14:41, 26 December 2007 (EST) "Dont like how I vote? QQ" It's not that we don't like how you vote, what we don't like is that when it comes down to it you can't justify your vote with anything but ad nauseum justification that doesnt make sense anyway.Bob fregman 20:14, 26 December 2007 (EST) :Does 25 second recharge, double most spike builds, not mean anything to you? How about lack of utility? I think that's pretty clear.-- The Gates Assassin 20:19, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::Does gw is a team game mean anything to you? The recharge is longer yet the damage is several times higher. This can practically solo spike a target to death. If that's the best justification you can come up with then it doesn't do for a rating as bad as the one you gave.Bob fregman 20:35, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::I'd just like to add to this, that although not ideal, unlike the other SP bar, you can at least use some damage attacks between spikes, you can spam Black Mantis for nice dmg, and for cripple if a TEAM member has a hex. The build's awesome if you know how to play. --Drowning Pigeon 09:26, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::Lol ur a little late. We moved it to HB only, and in added a hex. Iz gud now. EDIT: To me, "Spamming" black mantis strike is like Spamming Flare every 5.33 seconds. Hardly notable.-- The Gates Assassin 13:06, 13 January 2008 (EST) Hi I've seen you in game a lot by random chance. Just saw you yesterday, when I was with Tycn and Viet.- Jak123X 18:21, 19 January 2008 (EST) :herro, I've never seen you besides yesterday lol-- The Gates Assassin 19:36, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::i saw u :o [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 23:05, 19 January 2008 (EST) :::Who is I Will Kill Readem AK? 'Cause I saw them on IoB yesterday. --71.229 23:14, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::::=0 I did see you once I think.-- The Gates Assassin 22:42, 20 January 2008 (EST) Leet builds I fixed the formatting on them to match the existing builds stored. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:28, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Oh they have to be exactly as they were in the wiki?-- The Gates Assassin 21:31, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::They have to be set to leet formatting guidelines. On the top of the page, there are links to pages with them. Click edit and ctrl+F the "pre" tags, which Gcard & friends so thoughtfully broke. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 06:46, 28 January 2008 (EST) Sig Test -- The Gates Assassin 22:14, 27 January 2008 (EST) to -- The Assassin 22:15, 27 January 2008 (EST) to --ChaoticToast 15:49, 25 June 2008 (EDT) comparing to "better" enchantment removers: corrupt necroes (nothing could compare to that). said assassin removes way more enchantments (which it needs the energy for, lern2read apostasy), deals just as much dmg through criticals, has stance removal, more armor and more survivability overall. and it's not suitable for general pve, only in certain situations, but there's no tag for that, so i just used the general pve tag. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:08, 29 January 2008 (EST) *Critical Eye...srry my bad. Ill raise the vote for that. *It only has more armor, and it has 2 enchantments to rely on so the survivablity is only slightly more. *Take off the General Tag. Its not fit for it.-- The Assassin 14:29, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::(offtopic gets pushed to the bottom :P ) the survivability is not the enchantments but the anti-condition. show me a different disenchant spammer with that. who the hell put it in featured tested PVE? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 15:36, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::Ehm I know that PvX isn't policy fanatics, but isn't your size of The a bit too big. It screws up the "natural flow" of the talk page and causes unnecessary spaces in between the lines. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:04, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::Raised it since you removed the general tag. -- The Assassin 19:14, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::Better?-->-- The Assassin 19:16, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::::why doesn't skakid just delete builds he doesn't like? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:47, 30 January 2008 (EST) Don't vote on archived builds. --71.229 18:34, 11 February 2008 (EST) :But its fun =(-- The Assassin 20:56, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::It's a douchey thing to do. --71.229 20:57, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::kk-- The Assassin 20:57, 11 February 2008 (EST)